


Twosetviolin �圖

by Panjoan007



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panjoan007/pseuds/Panjoan007
Summary: 新年新願望—我想畫Tsv圖٩(๑`^´๑)۶
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

雖然接觸他們的頻道沒有很久，不過他們ㄎㄧㄤ到我不得不畫幾張圖宣洩一下——

**他們好可愛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！**

的情緒ᕕ ( ᐛ ) ᕗ（淦

跑來圈裡淺個水，請各位多多指教了（鞠躬

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

然後請不要吝嗇給讚and回應 我想被按讚。ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д`)ﾉﾟ。


	2. Chapter 2

找照片畫圖嘍～～～～

Brett 的鼻子 好難畫 喬好久。

不過還是古錐古錐的 ><

Eddy就畫的挺順手，順便加陰影。

簡單一句話

**帥爆！**


End file.
